Akibat Wajah Kakashi
by Neko La Piercee
Summary: "Ha? Kau? Mau berpenampilan feminim?"/"Hentikan..."/"Hahaha... apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu."/ Apa akibatnya jika Kakashi membuka masker kesayangannya itu? KakaAnko's story, Read&Reviews please...


**POOFF!**

**Hai, hai~ (muncul tiba-tiba)**

**Neko la Piercee kembali, uhuk, uhuk! (batuk gara-gara asapnya kebanyakan!). Kali ini, neko membawakan fanfict baru dan pairing baru, ehm, ya nggak baru-baru amat sih! Hehehe...**

**Ini fanfict pairing KakaAnko pertama neko, jadi harap maklum ya kalau semisalnya jelek atau gimana, yang jelas neko hanya pengen mempublish khayalan cerita KakaAnko ini. Yup, silahkan membaca kalau begitu, POFF! (menghilang lagi)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akibat Wajah Kakashi**

**Disclaimer : Kalo punya uang ratusan dolar, udah pasti neko beli tuh manga sama animenya Naruto dari Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Warning : Geje, Abal, KakaAnko OOC, Typo and other mistakes.**

**I've warned you, but if you keep reading, then, happy reading, everyone!XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Kakashi! Sebelah sini!" teriak Anko.

"Haaahh...~" Kakashi menghela napas dan berjalan ke tempat Anko berada.

Sementara Anko kini sedang sibuk memandangi cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya sendiri. Ia bergerak dan berputar kesana kemari dan senyum sumringah ia pancarkan. Setelah Kakashi sampai di tempat Anko, ia hanya menggeleng pelan melihat Anko yang masik berlenggak-lenggok di depan cermin.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti itu? Cepatlah! Aku harus memberikan laporan ini pada Dosen Tsunade!" Kakashi berujar dengan bosan. Dan Anko yang sekarang ada di ruang ganti berbalik dan menatap pria yang tadi dipanggilnya.

"Heeehh... sebentar saja. Aku masih bingung nih pilih dress yang mana. Menurutmu aku ambil yang ini atau yang ini?", masih tetap berkutat dengan dua dress yang ada di tangannya, Anko kini meminta pendapat Kakashi akan dress yang akan ia beli. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah dress selutut tanpa lengan berwarna peach dengan renda-renda kecil di belahan dada dan bagian bawah dress. Di bagian perut terdapat deretan rumbai-rumbai yang berbentuk bunga berwarna pink. Sedangkan di tangan kiri gadis itu, ia juga memegang dress selutut berwarna light cream polos dengan lengan pendek dan di bagian kerah terdapat deretan hiasan bunga-bunga kecil berwarna dark chocolate. Dengan bingung, Anko menatap kedua dress itu bergantian. Kakashi yang melihatnya, kembali menghela napas.

"Ambil keduanya saja!" sahut Kakashi apa adanya. Inilah hal yang paling dibenci oleh Kakashi, menemani wanita berbelanja. 'Menyebalkan sekali harus menemani wanita berbelanja, lebih baik aku main PS atau Dota saja. Tch, si Anko ini juga, kenapa dia mendadak membeli pakaian feminim seperti itu? Apa dia baru saja kecelakaan? Atau gegar otak?', Kakashi kini sudah sibuk dengan pikiran akan sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Mou! Kakashi! Jangan bilang begitu dong! Mana cukup uangku kalau membeli keduanya. Cepatlah bilang saja aku lebih cocok memakai dress peach ini atau yang dress cream ini?!" Anko sebal dengan jawaban Kakashi tadi.

"Hei, Anko. Kau ini kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba membeli pakaian seperti itu. Biasanya juga kau membeli kaos dan jeans. Dulu kau paling benci kalau memakai pakaian seperti itu. Apa kau baru saja kecelakaan dan mengalami gegar otak?!" kali ini Kakashi sudah benar-benar heran dan tidak dapat menahan rasa penasaran yang memenuhi pikiran pemuda bersurai keperakan itu.

"Eh? Aku tidak kecelakaan kok, apalagi sampai gegar otak. Aku hanya ingin tampil feminim saja. Kan aku sudah mahasiswi sekarang. Berpenampilan feminim itu sangat perlu!" jelas Anko.

"Ha? Kau? Mau berpenampilan feminim?!", berbagai pertanyaan langsung mencuar begitu saja dri mulut Kakashi, hingga, "Hmmpphh... HWAHAHAHAHAHA! Yang benar saja Anko! Kau mana bisa menjadi gadis yang feminim, Gadis Tomboy!" Tawa Kakashi lepas begitu mendengar ucapan gadis yang sekarang berdiri dengan wajah tertekuk di depannya.

"Hentikan...", ucap Anko lirih. Seribu rasa Anko menahan malu karena ucapan Kakashi tadi berhasil membuat para pengunjung toko baju itu menoleh ke arah mereka. Dan sebagian orang yang mendengar ucapan tadi hanya tersenyum menahan tawa, lucu, pikir mereka.

"Hahaha... Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu. Ucapkan lebih keras lagi. Hahahaha...!", ucap Kakashi masih dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Cukup sudah, Hatake Kakashi! Kau sudah mempermalukanku. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku jadi feminim, hah? Apa itu jadi masalah bagimu, Topeng Monyet?!", akhirnya emosi Anko meledak-ledak, "lihat dirimu! Kau sendiri kemana-mana selalu menggunakan topeng bodohmu itu. Asal kau tahu setiap aku berjalan denganmu pasti semua orang akan menyangka kau sedang terkena penyakit serius atau seorang gay hingga menggunakan topeng seperti itu. Kau tahu, banyak teman-temanku selalu bertanya-tanya, 'hei si Kakashi, temanmu, itu kenapa sih? Apa dia sakit parah hingga perlu menggunakan masker? Padahal aku ingin sekali berkenalan dengannya, sayang dia terlalu tertutup. Hei Anko, apa temanmu itu gay?'. Kau tahu kenapa kau tidak memiliki teman wanita selain aku karena apa? Karena masker bodohmu itu!" jelas Anko panjang lebar.

Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya, "memangnya kenapa kalau aku pakai masker? Ini kan bukan urusanmu atau mereka!" Kakashi juga mulai naik darah.

"Tidakkah ucapanku tadi sudah jelas?", Anko menyahut kesal, "dulu kau pernah berkata padaku, 'hei, Anko, kenapa semua orang menjauhiku? Apa aku aneh?'. Dulu waktu kecil aku memang tidak tahu alasannya, makanya aku bilang 'aku tidak tahu'. Tapi semakin kita beranjak besar dan dewasa, aku mulai tahu alasan semua orang menjauhimu. Aku ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa maskermulah yang menjadikanmu dijauhi semu orang. Tapi aku tidak jadi mengatakannya padamu karena saat itu pula aku tahu bahwa kau sangat menyukai dirimu yang berada dibalik masker itu! Harusnya kau sadar kenapa semua orang menjauhimu sama halnya kenapa tidak ada seorang pun teman wanita yang mau berteman denganku. Itu karena aku tomboy! Aku, aku, aku selalu dijauhi semua anak perempuan sejak kecil karena aku tomboy. Dan, dan, dan... sekarang... a, aku, aku...", Anko tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Emosinya sudah terlalu tinggi hingga ia tidak mampu menahan air mata yang dari tadi sudah berada di pelupuk matanya.

Kakashi terdiam. Sementara Anko sendiri masih sesenggukan menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Yah, walaupun Anko itu gadis tomboy, tapi itu hanya sebagian saja. Tidak sepenuhnya ia berwatak tomboy. Jadi, semarah-marahnya gadis berumur 20 tahun itu, ia tetap saja seorang perempuan, bukan? Baik Kakashi atau Anko kini tidak tau harus berkata apalagi. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga...

"Aku mau pulang!" tiba-tiba Anko berujar dan ia beranjak hendak meninggalkan Kakashi berdiri sendirian.

"Tunggu!" Kakashi menahan tangan Anko, "aku... masih belum paham mengenai ucapanmu tadi. Apa hubungannya antara aku memakai masker dan kau ingin menjadi feminim?" lanjut Kakashi dengan raut tak paham.

"Aku... hanya ingin berubah menjadi feminim. Aku tidak mau terus-terusan dipanggil Anko si Tomboy. Aku... ingin berubah..." ucap Anko lirih.

"Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Kan sudah kubilang Kakashi!" Anko mulai kesal lagi, "lagipula... tidak ada salahnya juga kan memulai hidup baru dan menjadi pribadi yang baru?!" tambah Anko.

"..."

"Dan juga Kakashi," Anko diam sejenak, "sesekali... coba bukalah maskermu itu. Siapa tahu kau mungkin akan jadi lebih terbuka bukan hanya padaku, tapi... juga mungkin orang lain."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Anko melepas genggaman tangan Kakashi pada lengannya. Ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Dress-dress yang awalnya akan dibeli, ia taruh begitu saja. Anko kini benar-benar akan beranjak pulang meninggalkan Kakashi. Dan kembali lagi ke Kakashi. Ia hanya berdiri saja. Ia tidak mengejar Anko atau hanya sekedar memanggil nama gadis itu. Namun, setelah kepergian Anko tidak terjangkau oleh indra penglihatannya, perlahan ia menggerakkan kedua kakinya pelan. Ia berjalan sepelan mungkin keluar dari toko tersebut.

Dengan pelan Kakashi menelusuri trotoar yang saat itu sedang dipenuhi oleh pejalan kaki. Jika kalian berada di trotoar itu, pasti kalian akan jumpai si Kakashi ini sedang berjalan tak bersemangat disela-sela segerombolan arus manusia yang ada di sana. Dalam langkahnya, pemuda yang berusia lebih tua 2 tahun dari Anko itu merenung memikirkan ucapan Anko, sahabatnya. Ia masih tidak paham dengan maksud Anko. 'Gadis itu... kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingin menjadi feminim? Padahal bagiku dia...'

"Entahlah!" Kakashi tiba-tiba berujar, "dan masker ini... apa kucoba buka saja?" ia kembali bergumam dan menerawang jauh melihat langit sore yang mulai beranjak senja.

.

.

.

.

"Kakashi-kun..~" panggil seorang mahasiswi, err, sedikit manja, "ano... apakah kau sibuk nanti sepulang kuliah?"

"Ehmm, tidak kurasa. Ada apa, Kurenai-san?" tanya Kakashi balik.

"Ne, tiba-tiba saja laptopku error, bisakah kau mengeceknya?", pinta mahasiswi itu, Kurenai, pada Kakashi.

"Bagaimana ya..." Kakashi berpikir sejenak dan malah menoleh ke arah Anko yang duduk tepat di samping kirinya.

Sementara itu, Anko yang jelas mendengar percakapan antara Kakashi dan Kurenai hanya cemberut diam. Entah mengapa gadis yang sekarang sudah mulai berpenampilan feminim itu merasa sebal dengan percakapan dua orang di sebelahnya. Dengan sebal, ia mencuri pandang dua orang itu lewat sudut matanya yang tajam. Samar-samar ia melihat Kakashi sedang mempertimbangkan bantuan yang diminta Kurenai. Tapi, sedetik kemudian, ia sedikit melebarkan mata ketika irisnya menangkap pergerakan tangan Kurenai yang mulai merangkul manja lengan kanan Kakashi. Ia shock!

"Ayolah Kakashi-kun~... tolong benerin ya...?" masih dengan bergelayut manja, Kurenai meminta tolong pada Kakashi.

"Yah... baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi, kenapa tidak minta Asuma untuk melihatnya? Bukankah Asuma jauh lebih mengerti iptek daripada aku?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tch, Asuma-kun lebih suka bersama tugas skripsinya!" kali ini nada manja telah hilang dari ucapan Kurenai.

"Begitu ya..."

"Nah, kalau gitu, aku pergi dulu ya! Nanti kutunggu di apartemenku jam empat sore. Jaa nee~..." dan Kurenai pun pergi meninggalkan Kakashi.

Setelah kepergian Kurenai, Kakashi menoleh ke arah Anko. Dapat ia lihat gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu sedang menatap acuh tak acuh padanya. Ia pun membereskan semua file-file dan tugas kuliah sebelum mendatangi tempat duduk Anko.

"Sepertinya, akhir-akhir ini kau sangat sibuk ya, Kakashi?" tanya Anko tiba-tiba.

"Ah, tidak juga. Perasaanmu saja mungkin."

"Maksudku, kau jadi sangat sibuk dengan banyak mahasiswi. Hmm, mungkin semenjak maskermu kau buka. Kau mendadak tenar tahu!" ucap Anko acuh, padahal ia sedang menahan geram kala itu.

"Benarkah? Yah..." Kakashi sibuk mencari kata-kata untuk membalas ucapan Anko.

"Anko-san!" tiba-tiba ada suara seorang laki-laki memanggil Anko dari arah bangku belakang.

"Iya, Iruka-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Anko menatap pria yang kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ano, masalah untuk tema edisi minggu depan, bisakah kita bicarakan itu sepulang kuliah nanti?"

"Hmm..." Anko mempertimbangkan sejenak. Ia lalu tanpa sengaja melirik Kakashi yang juga berdiri di samping mejanya. Dan ia pun menjawab, "baiklah, Iruka-kun. Nanti kita rapat edisi minggu depan di rung club ya!"

"Ah, iya. Kutunggu kau di sana ya. Maaf, aku harus menyerahkan laporan ini dulu. Nanti kalau sudah beres, aku kirim email. Dah!" dan Iruka pun pergi.

Keheningan terjadi dan Anko kini sibuk membereskan perlengkapannya. Sementara Kakashi, ia hanya berdiri menunggu Anko selesai membereskan perlengkapannya dengan sedikit kesal, mungkin. 'Kenapa ia menerima ajakan Iruka sih? Dia kan hanya anggota. Harusnya rapat masalah edisi kan dibahas oleh ketua dan wakil!', pikir Kakashi kesal.

"Beberapa hari ini, kau jadi tambah sibuk dengan Iruka ya..."

"Tidak juga!" Anko menjawab dengan sedikit judes.

"Kalian berdua... pacaran ya?" selidik Kakashi. Sebenarnya ia hanya penasaran dengan hubungan Anko dan Iruka.

"Bodoh! Aku tidak pacaran dengan Iruka-kun. Kami hanya teman! Daripada itu.." Anko diam sejenak, "kau... pacaran dengan Kurenai ya?" kini ganti Anko yang penasaran.

"Kalau kubilang iya, kenapa? Kau cemburu?" sembur Kakashi kesal karena sekrang ganti dirinya yang menerima pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu.

"Si, siapa bilang aku cemburu! Baka!" Anko memukul kepala Kakashi dengaan buku dektat yang tebalnya mungkin ada dua inchi.

"Aduh! Sakit tau!" rintih Kakashi.

"Makanya jangan ngomong asal!" Anko pun pergi meninggalkan Kakashi yang mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Hoi! Tunggu! Aku kan hanya bercanda! Hoi! Anko!" Kakashi mengejar Anko yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu kelas.

.

.

.

.

"Ne, ne, kalian tau Hatake Kakashi? Itu lho... cowok sastra Jepang yang ganteng itu. Kudengar ia sekarang sudah punya pacar lho!" ucap salah seorang mahasiswi bersurai pink.

"Eh? Benarkah? Siapa pacarnya?" sela teman mahasiswi itu yang memiliki raambut berwarna pirang.

"Kudengar namaya Shizune, anak sastra Inggris. Dia sangat cantik lho!" gadis tadi menjawab.

"Eh? Benarkah? Yaahh... kita terlambat dong!" kini gadis yang rambutnya dicepol dua itu menunduk kecewa.

"Iya, sayang banget. Padahal rencananya aku ingin menjadikannya pacarku~" gadis bersurai pirang tadi berujar.

Dan begitulah percakapan, atau bisa dibilang gosip, yang kini sedang hangat-hangatnya tersebar di kalangan mahasiswa atau mahasiswi fakultas ilmu budaya Universitas Konoha. Belum sempat hilang gosip tentang munculnya cowok misterius tapi super ganteng alias Kakashi, kini malah bertambah lagi gosip mengenai cowok tersebut. Yah, gosip terdahulu yang tiba-tiba saja Kakashi muncul tanpa masker kesayangannya hingga membuat para mahasiswi satu fakultas, tidak, mungkin dari seluruh fakultas jadi menaruh perhatian padanya. Tau sendirilah, bagaimana reaksi gadis-gadis bila sudah nemuin cowok ganteng, keren, baik dan super ramah kayak Kakashi, pengennya sih cepet-cepet antri buat jadi pacarnya.

Kebetulan sekali, Anko lewat dan mendengar ucapan mahasiswi-mahasiswi tersebut. Dia sempat berhenti sebentar karena kaget. Ia mendengar bahwa sahabatnya sudah punya kekasih. Ia pun berbalik dan hendak menemui ketiga mahasiswi tersebut untuk mengkonfirmasi kebenaran gosip itu. Baru satu langkah, ia berhenti. 'Tunggu! Jika Kakashi sudah punya pacar, harusnya aku langsung tanya dia saja. Gosip seperti ini kan belum tentu benar!', pikir Anko dan ia segera pergi menemui Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" Anko berteriak memanggil Kakashi yaang sedang membaca Icha-Icha Paradise sambil berjalan menuju kelas.

"Yo!" sapa Kakashi pada Anko.

"Kakashi, ada yang ingin aku..." ucapan Anko terhenti setelah melihat buku yang dipegang Kakashi, "kau membaca itu, Kakashi?" dan Anko pun mengalihkan pertanyaan pentingnya ke pertanyaan yang jelas sangat tak penting.

"Hn. Kau juga suka membaca novel ini? Wah, aku tidak pernah tau..."

"Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu! Dan aku tidak suka novel itu. Novel itu sangat buruk! Bahkan lebih buruk daripada cerita novel ulung!" Anko cepat-cepat menyanggah ucapan Kakashi.

"Eh? Padahal ceritanya sangat bagus. Apalagi ketika si Momoko itu sedang..."

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya!", buru-buru Anko menutup kedua telinganya, "Kakashi no Hentai!" tambah Anko.

"O, oi! Siapa yang hentai! Pelankan suaramu, Anko!" Kakashi langsung membekap mulut Anko.

"Hmph! Hmph!" Anko memberontak dan ia pun menyikut dada Kakashi.

"Aduh! Sakit tau!" Kakashi sontak melepas bekapan tangannya dari mulut Anko.

"Makanya jangan membekap mulut orang seenaknya! Aku tidak bisa bernapas tau!" Anko langsung mengomel. Namun, omelannya segera terhenti, ia teringat sesuatu hal yang harus ditanyakan pada laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini.

"Kakashi, ano, itu... ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Apa?"

"Ayo ikut aku sebentar!" Anko langsung menarik lengan Kakashi menuju taman belakang fakultas ilmu budaya, tempat yang jarang ada orangnya.

"Hei, kalau mau tanya sesuatu tinggal tanya saja kan! Tidak perlu ke tempat seperti ini!" protes Kakashi yang masih ditarik lengannya oleh Anko.

Anko berhenti dan melepas lengan Kakashi. Hal itu membuat Kakashi ikut berhenti dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, penasaran. Anko menghela napas sebentar dan langsung menoleh menghadap Kakashi. Gadis itu menatap lurus iris lelaki yang lebih tinggi 20 centimeter darinya. Seolah mendapat tatapan seperti mengintimidasi, Kakashi memalingkan muka. Tak tau kenapa, ia jadi gugup melihat kedua iris Anko.

"Ne, Kakashi..."

Kakashi menoleh memberanikan diri menatap Anko, "apa?"

"Apa benar kau... pacaran dengan Shizune?" kini ganti Anko yang malah menunduk.

"Haah~... kau ini. Kukira pertanyaan penting yang..."

"Sudahlah! Jawab saja iya atau tidak!" Anko membentak Kakashi.

"Tidak! Kenapa?!" Kakashi balas berteriak.

"Be, benarkah...?" tanya Anko pelan dan sangat lirih. Mungkin suaranya kalah dengan sapuan angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus lembut. Dan gadis itu kembali menunduk.

"Hoi... kenapa malah menunduk sekarang?!" Kakashi ini bodoh atau memang tidak bisa baca suasana? Gadis di depannya menunduk, ia malah masih meneruskan bentakannya.

"A, aku dengar kau sedang pacaran dengan Shizune. Makanya aku bertanya..." Mungkin usaha keras Anko untuk jadi feminim sukses. Pasalnya ia mungkin sudah berteriak marah dan kesal pada sahabatnya ini, tapi justru dengan pelaaan sekali ia berkata seperti itu. Layaknya seperti sikap adik sepupu jauhnya, Hinata Hyuga.

"Itu hanya gosip saja. Kalaupun aku punya pacar, kau pasti orang pertama yang kuhubungi sebagai seorang sahabat!" tukas Kakashi.

'Sebagai seorang sahabat, ya?' Anko tersenyum miris memikirkan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi tadi.'Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan, Anko? Ia memang sahabatmu kan?' pikiran Anko kini malah membuat luka yang entah kenapa bisa mengenai hatinya. Hatinya sungguh terasa sangat sakit sekarang.

"Cuma itu yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Kakashi.

"..."

"Ya sudah, aku mau kembali ke kelas. Dah!"

Belum sempat Kakashi membawa langkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, Anko menarik belakang bajunya. Kakashi berhenti bergerak dan menoleh. Dilihatnya Anko sedang menatapnya, seolah meminta agar jangan pergi dulu. Kakashi berbalik lagi dan kini ia bisa dengan jelas menatap Anko dari depan.

"Ano... aku, aku..." Anko kini tergagap, mungkin benar-benar tertular penyakit sepupu jauhnya itu.

"Iya, kau kenapa?"

"Aku suka..." Anko berhenti sejenak, 'maaf Kakashi, aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini lama-lama. Maaf telah menghancurkan persahabatan kita karena perasaan ini...', batin Anko disela-sela ucapannya yang terhenti.

"... Kakashi..." Anko berhasil mengucapkannya.

"A, apa?" Kakashi sangat shock mendengarnya.

"Kubilang, aku suka Kakashi..." kali ini Anko mengucapkan dengan memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah bersemu sangat merah, melebihi merahnya kepiting goreng mungkin.

"..."

Tak ada sahutan dari kedua pemuda pemudi itu. Si pemuda hanya berdiri diam menatap si pemudi bingung dan pikirannya kosong mendengar ucapan si pemudi tadi. Sedangkan si pemudi, ia deg-degan setengah mati, jika sound system ditancapkan pada jantungnya, pasti sound system itu sudah mengeluarkan suara debaran ultra keras.

"Maaf..." tiba-tiba Anko berucap.

"Eh?"

"Tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu, tapi, sungguh Kakashi, aku tidak bisa bohong pd perasaanku sendiri. Aku, aku, aku... hiks..." entah mengapa tiba-tiba dari pelupuk mata onyx Anko turun setetes demi tetes cairan bening. Ia menangis.

"He, hei, jangan menangis!" Kakashi panik dan berusaha menenangkan Anko.

"Ta, tapi... aku... hiks... sudah... meng, mengkhianati... hiks... persahabatan kita... hiks..." ucapnya campur dengan isak tangis.

.

.

GREB

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kakashi memeluk Anko yang menagis. Anko berhenti sesenggukan, ia kaget dengan pelukan tiba-tiba Kakashi. Tubuhnya sudah lemas tak mampu menahan tumpuan kedua kaki jenjangnya. Ia bingung, ia tak paham, pikirannya sudah kosong. Ia tampak seperti boneka gegai yang sering dipakai oleh para chara dari fandom sebelah, aah, yang jelas ia sudah speechless.

"Aku harusnya juga minta maaf, Anko.."

"?"

"Aku–" Kakashi diam, "juga menyukaimu..."

"!" Anko semakin kaget mendengar tuturan pria yang masih memeluknya.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kau baru masuk SMA. Tapi, aku hanya memendamnya. Aku takut jika aku mengungkapkannya, aku akan kehilanganmu bukan hanya sebagai seorang wanita, tapi juga sebagai seorang sahabat. Tapi, ternyata kau juga..."

"Kakashi!" Anko yang diam akhirnya membalas pelukan Kakashi dan air matanya membanjiri kemeja Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm... jadi begitu ya alasanmu menjadi feminim yang tiba-tiba. Makanya aku jadi heran!" Kakashi yang duduk di bangku taman dengan Anko, hanya manggut-manggut sambil tetap menggenggam jemari Anko.

"Hn... karena kata-kata Kakashi-kun itu, makanya aku mati-matian berusaha menjadi cewek yang Kakashi-kun sukai. Cewek yang feminim, cantik, ramah dan juga baik hati. Semua barang-barang sisa ketomboianku sudah kubuang sekarang, itu demi jadi cewek seperti itu!" jelas Anko.

"Ketomboian? Kata-katamu sangat tidak enak didengar, Anko!"

"Mou! Kakashi-kun!" Anko menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

"Iya, iya, maaf," Kakashi berganti menarik bahu Anko dan menyandarkannya dalam balutan lengannya, "kau tahu, baik kau tomboy atau feminim seperti sekarang, perasaanku tidak akan berubah. Kau tetaplah seksi di mataku!" Kakashi mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Anko.

"Kakashi-kun, kau benar-benar hentai!", Anko mencubit kecil pinggang Kakashi, "tapi..."

"Hmm...?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga cemburu loh waktu kau bersama dengan gadis lain beberapa waktu yang lalu. Semenjak maskermu kau buka, kau jadi jarang bersamaku dan malah bersama gadis-gadis lain. Ketampananmu itu mengundang banyak kaum hawa tau!" Anko memanyunkan bibir.

"He? Tapi kau bilang aku harus membuka maskerku kan? Makanya kupenuhi permintaanmu dulu itu!" tukas Kakashi.

"Tapi, aku kan tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata memiliki wajah tampan seperti itu. Wajar bagiku kalau aku cemburu melihat banyak gadis lain mendekati laki-laki yang kusukai!"

"Wah, wah, ternyata gadisku ini mudah cemburu ya! Iya deh, nanti untuk kedepannya aku akan jaga jarak dengan gadis-gadis lain. Tapi, kau yang sekarang feminim juga harus jaga jarak dengan Iruka ya!" perintah Kakashi.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan lelaki itu. Aku takut ia akan merebutmu dariku!" ucap Kakashi.

Anko tersenyum, "ternyata cowokku juga mudah cemburu ya?! Hihihi..."

"Hei, tentu saja aku cemburu! Aku kan cowokmu!"

"Hai, hai, aku akan jaga jarak dengannya. Kakashi-kun tenang saja!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kelas. Sebentar lagi mata kuliah Tsunade-sensei akan dimulai. Kau tidak ingin mendapatkan benjolan besar di kepala kita kan?" gurau Kakashi.

"Iya, iya, hihihi..."

Dan pada akhirnya, kedua sahabat itu, bukan, pasangan kekasih itu pergi meninggalkan bangku taman. Mereka menelusuri jalan setapak dengan saling mengaitkan tangan. Karena gandengan tangan itu, kesalahpahaman di antara mereka dengan cepat terlupakan. Sahabtamu menjadi kekasihmu sendiri. Ah, betapa romantisnya mereka berdua sekarang ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nah, nah... kenapa endingnya gini ya? Wah... kacau nih otak! Sudahlah, neko udah berusaha buat ff yg bagus, selebihnya neko serahin sama readers deh, dakara...**

**Read and reviews, please?**


End file.
